


My Favorite Teacher

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Classroom Sex, Confrontations!, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Literature Teacher, Sansa's the top student, Smut, Teacher!Sandor, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, definitely smut, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day of class, and one of the students has a present for the teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Teacher

He could feel someone staring, boring holes in the back of his head as he wrote on the chalkboard.  _ Is it her? _ He never could tell for sure. She was always looking down and writing her notes whenever he turned back to face the class. It had been a long three years since she first entered this school, but now that it was the final day, he was sorry to see her go. The bell was about to ring, so he put down his chalk and turned around.

“Now class, just because you’re walking in the graduation ceremony on Saturday does  _ not  _ necessarily mean you have  _ passed. _ I’ll be seeing some of you in summer school, Mr. Baratheon, Mr. Waters.” The blond asshole grumbled and slouched in his seat, while the raven haired boy just groaned and  _ thunked _ his head down onto his desk. Sandor shook his head. “The rest of you, have a good summer. Rest up for your freshman year of college and read the recommended reading list I gave you. I enjoyed our time together, for the most part, I hope you did as well.” He was looking at everyone, but he really only meant it for a few of them. Mr. Baratheon was a pain in his side and had been the entire time he had known the boy. The bell rang, saving both him and the students from any more niceties. The students rushed out, finally free. He thought he could hear someone singing “School’s out for  _ SUMMER! _ School’s out for- _ EVER!” _ in the hallway. He laughed and shut the door to the steady exodus of high schoolers from the campus. He turned back to his desk and was surprised to see one last student waiting for him. He really shouldn’t have been.

The red strawberries decorating the otherwise white sun dress she wore were mocking him.  _ Don’t you just want to take a bite? _ they seemed to scream.  _ Yes, yes, I do. And then she’ll run screaming in the other direction. So what if we’ve had a few “close” moments. They were probably nothing to her. _ Her pink cardigan was only half buttoned, emphasising the parts he’d like to take nibbles from. “Ms. Stark? Did you need something?” he asked as calmly as possible as he walked back to sit down. It was still pretty gruff to his ears.  _ Maybe she has a “Goodbye Teacher” gift. _ She was always bringing him stuff. Once in awhile he returned the gesture, but never when other students were around.

“We’re alone now, you can call me Sansa or ‘little bird’, if you wish,” she said, approaching the desk slowly. “Do you remember how we met?” 

“I do. Same day I met Mr. Baratheon. Children squabbling over something as nonsensical as ‘true love’, or something like that,” he replied, straightening the papers on his desk. He had already submitted the final grades, so he couldn’t dismiss her on the grounds that he needed to work. 

“He was pressuring me into having sex before I was ready. Saying that if I loved him, I would do it, but you butted in and said, ‘If  _ you  _ love  _ her _ , you’ll wait until she’s ready.’ Joffrey was so mad, he ended up leaving me behind at the gas station, covered in banana slushie, and you were  _ gracious  _ enough to give me a ride home,” she said with a fond smile. He remembered it a little differently, but they were unnecessary details, like how he had yelled at her. Or the inappropriate things he had thought about her body. Or the leering. To be fair, he had just been dumped earlier in the evening, and had not been taking it well. Well, that wasn’t really fair. She had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was also the first time he had mocked her and called her a little bird.

“I said I remember,” he said harsher than he meant. He winced. “I mean…”

She laughed. “It’s ok. Anyway, I was so surprised when I looked at my schedule that night and saw that my knight in black armor was my literature teacher!” She rounded his desk, standing next to his chair. “And for the past three years, I’ve listened very intently to every lecture. Recorded whenever you read aloud from the texts you had us read. I listened to those recordings everyday. Every  _ single  _ day, as I lay in bed, trying to fall asleep.”

“So you use my voice to help you sleep? It’s a wonder you don’t nap in class then,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

She pursed her lips, “No, I don’t. I said ‘as I lay in bed, trying to fall asleep,’ not that I use your voice to lull me. Though, I do use it to relax.” She leaned down to whisper in his bad ear. “I find your voice is perfect for... _ relaxing. _ ” He gulped.  _ She doesn’t mean… _

“Ms. Stark, I do not appreciate students mocking me--” He fell silent as she grabbed his chin, turned his head toward her and pressed her lips to his, kissing him hungrily.

“I would  _ never _ mock you like that,  _ Mr. Clegane,” _ she whispered when she broke the kiss. “And I’m no longer your student. As soon as that bell rang, I was just as free to leave this place and never come back as the rest of my class did. I could still walk out of here, just leave this place in the dust, but then I’d be leaving with one regret from my time here.” She stood back up.  _ Fuck, forgot how tall she is. _

“And what would that regret be, Ms. Stark?” he asked, his voice a bit wobbly. His knees were, too, for that matter, but his cock was rigid, hidden by the desk, and he sincerely hoped this was going where he thought it was. He had spent too many lectures hiding behind the podium next to his desk, or facing the chalkboard instead of the class, in order to hide the erections he usually got from being stared at by Sansa Stark. Not to mention when they had to work together for the School Betterment Committee. Three students and three teachers, each paired together to work toward improving the school. She could have worked with Petyr Baelish or Jaime Lannister, but she somehow ended up at his side. It had been both heaven and hell for him.

She pulled his chair from the desk,  _ (Damn rolling chairs!!) _ exposing the very obvious tent in his jeans. She smiled and pushed him away from the desk so that she could stand in between his knees.  _ She’s pleased by it?! Wait, that’s good. Right? I mean, this is how you wanted things to go. A good way to say...goodbye...fuck. _ She turned around and leaned forward a bit, giving him a nice view of her ass. “One of the things I fantasized about while listening to you lecture, and listening to the recordings in my bed, was for you to bend me over your desk and take me in front of the entire class.” 

_ What? Fuck. That’s a good fantasy. _

She turned back around and knelt in front of him. “But since it’s just you and me, I’d rather do this first,” she whispered and unzipped his jeans. She freed his cock from the confines of his clothing and stared. “Oh, um, wow. It’s...bigger than I thought.” He blushed a little.  _ Sansa fucking Stark has thought about how big my cock is. And she’s impressed. Did I die and no one told me? _ “I, um...I read up on the subject, watched some tutorial videos online, but I’ve only ever practiced on my...um, my dildo,” she was blushing madly at the admission. It was then that he realized her seduction was laced with nervousness. Her cheeks were pink from embarrassment, but she was still pushing herself to go farther.  _ Fuck me, am I the first guy she does anything with?! _ She was still talking, “so please let me know if I do something you don’t like.” He nodded silently, wondering if she used the dildo when she thought of him while in her bed.

She was about to put her mouth on it when the door began to open. She hid under the desk and pulled his chair toward her, and then pulled his cock underneath the desk as well. He was grateful, because his brain was pudding at the moment and he wouldn’t have reacted in time.  _ Thank whoever for rolling chairs! _

Petyr Baelish walked in and sat down on the edge of Sandor’s desk.  _ Shit for brains motherfucker! _ He hated that guy. Baelish had joked that Sandor was his rival for the role of “cool lit teacher.” Sandor hadn’t cared at the time, and still didn’t three years later. He felt eager hands on his cock, tentatively stroking him. He was in heaven. He looked up at Baelish, that smarmy grin on his face. He was in hell.  _ Bottom half in heaven, top half in hell. Could be worse. _ “What can I do for you, Baelish?” he asked, lacing his hands together and trying to keep his voice level. He felt a warm tongue caress the head of his dick, causing him to shiver. Baelish only gave him an odd glance, but did not comment on it.

“Just checking in, how was your last day? Productive? My class ended with a movie viewing of ‘Romeo & Juliet’, and a student under my desk giving me head. Do you know Margaery Tyrell? Lips of a goddess on that one,” Baelish waggled his eyebrows. Sandor’s eyes went wide as Sansa took him into her mouth.  _ Fuck! That’s really good... _

“Well, that’s...unethical,” he said. “Can’t say I’ve ever  _ ended _ a class like that.”  _ After class, however...well, this is still a first for me. _

“Oh, well, we can’t all have a commanding performance when we lecture. Some of us have to win over students with movies of the classics,” Baelish sneered.

“That’s not what I was referring to, and you know it,” Sandor said patiently, trying to not moan as Sansa sucked lightly on him while stroking.

“Are you saying you’ve never received a blowjob from a student?” Baelish asked incredulously. “I find that hard to believe. You’re...what? Mid-forties?”

“You motherfucker, I am twenty-eight!” Sandor hissed. “And I am proud to say I have never accepted sexual favors from a  _ student.” _

“Ah, still new to the system then. Eventually, some student will be too much for you, and you will be  _ begging _ them to pop your teacher cherry. Nothing hotter than a student on their knees while you sit at your desk.” Sandor wanted to roll his eyes at that, but Sansa was pumping him steadily, so he only managed to put his head in his hands and moan.

“Fuck,” he said, more towards Sansa’s skill than Baelish’s outrageousness.

“Oh, so there’s already a student that comes to mind? Well, I’m sure she, or he, will come around, even with those horrible scars of yours. Ah, I think my favorite student was the one who let me go all the way to her, ahem, ‘rabbit hole’,” Baelish waggled his eyebrows again. Sandor wanted to gag. Whatever reference Baelish was making was completely lost on Sandor.  _ Maybe it’s an Alice in Wonderland reference? _ “You’ve probably seen her around, Sansa Stark?”

Sandor’s head shot up, “Sansa Stark?” The movement on his cock froze.

Baelish grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Oh yes, such a lovely bottom on that one. She especially liked it when I pinched it as I pounded into--” Sandor’s chair went flying backward with him in it, exposing his still hard cock. “Mr. Clegane! What on earth--” Sansa clambered out from beneath the desk. “Ms. Stark!”

“I’m sorry, I liked you to pinch my  _ bottom _ when you do what now?!” she asked angrily.

“Oh, I...I only meant… What were you doing under there?” he asked bewildered.

“I was giving head to my new  _ boyfriend, _ Mr. Baelish. Afterwards, I’m thinking of letting him fuck me against his desk until I can’t walk properly,” she hissed. 

“Sansa, you can’t do that, what would your mother think?” Baelish pleaded. “Here, let me take you home…”

“What would my mother think? That’s the argument you’re going with.  _ What would my mother think??? _ What would she  _ think  _ when I tell her you’ve been telling people I slept with you? Seriously?? That is so gross! You’re old enough to be my father!”

“That’s not stopping you from sucking on his dick!” Baelish pointed out. 

“Hey! He’s not that much older than me! And he’s way more… Why are we even having this argument? I don’t have to answer to you. I-- Ohh…” Sandor had stood up and was now behind Sansa, his cock pressing against her ass.

“Hush your chirping, little bird,” he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes happily and leaned back into him as his arms encircled her. To Baelish, he said, “Sorry you had to find out like this, but I’ll be taking Sansa home. Don’t worry, she’ll get there in one piece.”

Baelish glared at him before turning to leave. He reached the door when he stopped and turned back to say, “I will be informing your mother,  _ Ms. Stark. _ You can count on that.”

“Go right ahead,” she said. “I’ll be letting Margaery know you’re telling people she gives you head. Fairly certain she’s not, considering she’s hooking up with the gym teacher, Mr. Blackwater, but even if she is, she probably wouldn’t appreciate you telling everyone, don’t you think? Might even sic her grandmama on you.” She giggled as Baelish slammed the door on his way out. “Good riddance,” she said, turning around to him, “Shall I continue or…”

“Why did you call me your boyfriend?” Sandor asked. Her eyes went wide.

“I didn’t! Did I?” she asked. He nodded, trying to suppress a laugh. “Oh, I guess...because I was going to ask you if you wanted to be…” she said shyly.

“Was this going to be before or after I fucked you on my desk until you couldn’t walk?” he asked with a chuckle. Her cheeks went bright red.

“After,” she mumbled, burying her face in his chest. “In case you said no, then at least I’d have that memory.”

“Ah, well, that’s fair,” he said, pushing her down on to the desk, grateful that there wasn’t much on it anyway, “But you should know I only fuck my girlfriend, so you’re stuck with me one way or the other.” She giggled and parted her knees, her legs wrapping around his waist. “Have you ever done this before?” he asked.

“Um, sort of?” He raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled nervously. “I’ve never done it with anyone, but remember when I mentioned practicing on a dildo?” Both eyebrows would have shot up if he had two. “And a vibrator, I have one of those. Named it Sandor. The dildo is The Hound.”

“Fuck...me…” he whispered. She reached up to grab his shirt and pull him down to kiss him.

“That’s the idea,” she whispered back.

“Fuck, I don’t have any protection. I haven’t...not since...well, the night I met you.”

“Really??” Her eyes went wide.

“Don’t go thinking it’s because of you,” he growled, but she only giggled at him. 

“I know, I know. I’m not so arrogant as to think that,” she said with a grin. “You had just gotten dumped, after all, and I was still a kid. You needed healing time before making even a physical commitment to another woman. Then you were disgusted with womankind in general,  _ then _ it was because you wanted to jump mah bones!” He tickled her in revenge. She shrieked with laughter. “I give! I give!” He stopped and kissed her. Soon they were both panting. “Pull my panties off,” she begged.

“Little bird, I can’t, I told you, I don’t have any--” 

She silenced him with a kiss. “Just trust me.”

He sighed and pulled her skirt up. He stopped and stared. On the front of her panties, was a condom, still in its wrapper. “Uh...how long has this been there?”

“Since right before your class started.”

He started laughing, “You came into class with this, intending to end the day with being fucked on my desk and asking me out.” He sat back down on his chair, holding onto his sides.

Sansa sat back up. “It’s not  _ that _ funny,” she said, pouting. She peeled the condom from her panties, and removed the tape that had secured it to the cloth. “I was terrified it would fall off before I could try and seduce you!” She placed the condom on his desk. “We’re just really making a muck of this, aren’t we?”

“Neither of us is particularly practiced at this sort of thing,” he pointed out. “Not that I mind. Male pride and all that.”

She giggled. “So now what?” she asked, swinging her legs from her perch on his desk. Her pink cardigan was askew, her hair was a mess. “Wanna just make out? Or we could go see a movie. And then make out in the theater.”

He got up from his chair and stood in between her legs. She smiled at him as he gripped her chin. “You really want me as your boyfriend?” She nodded.

“Very much so.”

“I’m crude, I’m loud, I swear like a fucking sailor. I’m ugly. I’m mean, I’m old. I’m jealous by nature. I suck at comforting people. I read like nobody’s business, usually have my head stuck in a book, or a book stuck in my head, when I’m working out and can’t actually hold a book. I make shit pay at this job. I--” She held her hand up to his mouth.

Sarcastically, she said, “Oh noes! All these things I’ve never noticed about you in the  _ past three years.” _ She laughed. It was melodious, fucking melodious.  _ And she wants to be with me? _ “Sandor, I know all of that. Except the ugly part. You’re not ugly. This,” she gestured to his burns, “Does not make you ugly. I don’t date ugly. Not anymore. Joffrey, now he’s ugly. Hideous, even. Especially when he gets angry. Like a little troll doll. I don’t date guys like that. You,” she rubbed her nose against his chin, “you are crude, and loud, and you swear. A lot. But you’re not a bad man. Not old either. You’re brave, and gentle, and dear gods, the muscles on you! Umf! I love it when you hold me tight. Remember the day of that huge thunderstorm? We were stuck here. I got so scared, but you held me and told me it would be alright. As soon as you said it, I believed you. So don’t tell me you can’t comfort. And I love that you read so much. It’s one of my favorite things about you. You read as much as I do.” She grinned at him. “And if we’re going to list our faults, then mine would be that I have my head in the clouds too much. I am ‘way too cheerful’ for my own good, apparently. I’m a nuisance. I have a mild addiction to lemon cakes. I’m too trusting, too nice. I’m jealous by nature, too. I wanted to break the nurse’s arm when she was flirting with you last week.” He raised an eyebrow at that. The nurse flirted with everyone, he wasn’t special in that regard.

“And I licked your cock. It’s mine now.”

“So...what? You licked it, so now no other woman is going to want it? Are you treating my dick like a cupcake you want to devour but you’re not quite ready yet?” he laughed. She shrugged and kept smiling. “Alright, fine. But if we’re going by your rules…” He pushed her back down onto the desk and knelt between her legs. “Then I’m licking you to ‘claim’ you as well.”

“Oh, um...well, that is…” she muttered.

“What’s the matter, little bird? Scared you might like it?” He pushed her dress up and pulled down her panties. “Fuck me…” Her pretty little mound and slit were exposed. He could see why she was nervous as the scent of her arousal hit the air. She was wet. Very, unmistakably, wet. “For me? You got like this, because of me?”

“Yes...oh!” She moaned as he explored her with his tongue. If he had any pride in his sexual prowess, it would be here. He had never had a woman complain about his cunt licking. 

Her scent, her taste, it was even better than he had imagined. Lapping at her clit, he teased her slit, waiting until she started getting antsy before inserting a finger. She gasped as his finger went in all the way to the knuckle.  _ Fuck, it’s like she’s gobbling me up. _ Her moans were driving him to the brink, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out when she began to shudder and cried out his name. 

His hand slammed down on the condom, ripping open the wrapper and shoving it onto his painfully hard cock. Sansa hadn’t quite come down from her euphoria when he entered her, and she gasped and moaned as he worked himself into her tight cunt. It was music to his ears.  _ Well, ear and earhole, _ he thought ruefully. When he was finally all the way in, he paused to give himself a moment, but Sansa whimpered. “If I start now, it won’t be slow and easy, little bird. I might end up hurting you.”

“Then don’t go slow and easy. I want to feel you, hard and fast. Please, please, Sandor.” She gripped the edge of the desk. “I can take it, I promise.”

He did try to start slow anyway, but his self-imposed abstinence and Sansa’s willingness were too much and he was soon thrusting into her hard, holding onto her shoulders for leverage, her dress slipping down a bit to reveal her bouncing breasts had no bra to hold them. He could see her pert nipples, calling to him. He pulled the cloth down and he clamped his mouth on one, tasting her sweet skin and earning a loud moan from Sansa. He felt his own climax approaching and he stuck his hand in between them, his thumb finding her clit. His timing was a bit off, her climax hit just moments after his, causing his to intensify until he saw white spots in his vision. Sansa was a panting pile of loveliness underneath him.

“Wow,” she said breathlessly. “Is it always like that?”

“No,” he said, but flinched. He didn’t want her to think it would never be that good again with him. “Usually takes some practice, and the right person.” That sounded good, and gave both of them something to look forward to. He stood up, bringing her up along with him, slipping out of her, and setting himself and his clothing to rights after tossing the condom in the trash. He straightened her dress as well, mussed from their extracurricular activity.

“Mmmm...well, I think this first time is a good indication of the ‘right’ person. Don’t you agree?” She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. “I look forward to studying and learning from you on this subject matter over the course of this summer. And once I have to go to college…”

Here it was, the limit she would set. At least he would get the summer with her, but it wasn’t enough, it wouldn’t ever be enough.

“Well, we’ll have to change it to an online course, with make-up sessions on the weekends I am able to come home. Though, if you want to visit me at Essos University for the make-up sessions, I would not be opposed to that either. Hopefully we will be able to take a few field trips to interesting locations, to really enhance the lessons. I really want to keep learning from you, I think it might even be a lifelong pursuit of knowledge.” Her voice became softer, “If that’s what you would like as well, I mean. I’ve spent so much time waiting until I could finally approach you, not as a student, but as a woman.” She nuzzled his neck. “I was looking forward to today, and I don’t want it to end anytime soon. I hope you feel the same about that.”

“Little bird, there’s nothing I would want more,” he whispered. He was looking forward to this lifelong pursuit of knowledge of hers.


End file.
